A weapon in an unlikely spot
by StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: Lucy has a burden thrust upon her, giving her an immense power. Will she awaken the dragon within or fall flat on her butt? Rated M for sexy and steamy scenes in later chappies. Hope you like it my Strawberry Smutcakes!
1. Can't I just stay home?

Hey My Beautiful Little Strawberry Smutcakes! Sooo, been hooked on a new t.v. series called Fairy Tail and I am ever-loving of Lucy's character, she is just a ball of sassy indirect goddess, and so I love this story because it gives her the power, even though, lets face it, she would hate it. Anyways, so I don't get sued:

DISCLAIMER: OUT OF THE SAD REGRET THAT I DON'T OWN THESE HELLA SEXY CHARACTERS, I CAN'T SAY I OWN THEM OR THEY ARE MINE.

DISCLAIMER: I GOT THIS IDEA (ALTHOUGH IT IS DIFFERENT) FROM Tottenham Hotspur, (I ONLY USE ONE OF THEIR CHARACTERS.)

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Aw, Saturdays, the best day ever right? Well, that's what I thought, until a batshit crazy old lady came up to me and started to thrust a key into my hands. At first I thought it was a celestial key, but upon closer inspection, it was a copper gate key to no particular spirit, it only had a small transparent gem in the handle.

"Yes, it is a celestial key, actually," She practically spat at me. "You will need to start training with her immediately, you can't tell any of your friends they will get sidetracked and keep you from your goal. Especially that little slimeball Natsu, you'll get better than him don't worry," the hooded old lady said as she hobbled away, muttering curses under her breath.

I looked around dumbfounded, did anyone see that or am I going crazy? I looked down, in my palm was the copper key and a crumpled up piece of paper.

I slipped them both into my skirts pocket, waiting until I got home to read the letter.

I continued on my path, making my way to the guild. Once I got there I told myself to not get sidetracked by Natsu or Gray's fighting. Or let Erza drag me into the large booth that always held dozens of cakes.

I instead walked right up to the bulletin board, hoping that there was a suitable job for me, and me alone. Don't get me wrong, I love my team, but I barely covered rent with the last job, nearly all of our large reward went to rebuilding the town.

I searched the large board, trying to find anything that won't get me killed. The only one like that was a low-paying job where I just have to go dig a moat around some castle for a child's birthday party company.

I sighed and yanked it off of the board.

I slumped my shoulders and shuffled over to Mira.

"Hey, where's the master? I need to get the paperwork done for this."

Mira smiled her model smile and pointed.

"Is it just you and Natsu or the whole team?" She asked, wiping off a spot of spilt beer.

"Just me, I'm afraid one of them will go insane and destroy the town," I said weakly, trying start on the long walk to the edge of town.

"Oh, well, I'll make sure not to tell them, and I won't hold you up, if you walk fast enough you can make it back by tonight."

I smiled and slunk my way to the corner of the nearly full guild.

"Hey master, can I do this job?" I solemnly asked him, wanting to hurry.

"Yeah, just go in my office and I'll be there in a second."

I turned and huffed a little, I knew it was getting late, but, if I rush the master then he'll make me do it pro-bono. I sat in the huge and fluffy chair, humming a song in my head.

20 minutes later:

I was basically sprinting as I made my way through the sunsetting town. I could see a tall man in a black suit, his dark blue hair reminding me of Gray. I stopped a couple feet in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Matthew, and you are?"

"Lucy," I sputtered out, embarrassed that I could barely breathe.

"Perfect, we mapped out where we want the moat, you can just follow the lines. We would like it to end up being around 25 feet deep."

I nodded and pulled my key off of the chain. Open, gate of the virgin, Virgo.

"You called, Mistress?" She said in such a sugary sweet way that it made me want to just tell her to go back and rest.

"Yes, I need you to dig a moat, just follow the lines, and about 25 feet deep."

She nodded and started to get to work.

"Ah, a celestial wizard, I should have known, I was wondering what they were thinking, only sending one wizard to dig an entire moat," Matthew said, walking towards me.

"Yeah, hey, why are you wearing a suit? You knew you'd be by a dirty castle moat. He nodded and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm actually going to a gala and don't have time to change."

"Oh, what for?"

"Nothing, just some gala my brother invited my wife and I to, wow, she works fast," he said, glancing at the almost completed moat. I nodded as an uncomfortable silence fell over us. We watched Virgo and waited, it seemed like it took forever for her to finish.

"Well, thank you for coming to my rescue Lucy."

"Yeah, thanks for the money," I giggled as Virgo waltzed over to us.

"Well ladies, have a good day."

We gave our thanks and turned to walk away.

"Goodbye mistress, although I do wish you would punish me, I must go," Virgo said as she poofed back to the celestial world.

I rubbed my eyes before slipping off another key. Open, gate of the southern cross, Crux. The silver Cross appeared, looking rather energized.

I pulled the one thing out of my pocket that has been on my mind since this afternoon. the copper key.

"Is this a celesitial key?"

Crux closed his eyes for a second, "yes."

"Why is it copper?"

He closed his eyes for a couple minutes, "It is what many recently thought to be an extinct race."

I looked down in confusion, "what do you mean? Celestial spirits can't go extinct."

He looked at me for a moment, "I never said they were spirits, they are a race, they use an adaption of celestial key made specifically for their dimension."

"What race are they?"

"I'm not sure if you would like to know miss Lucy."

I glared at him for a moment, but not too long, I felt immediately bad afterward.

"Please just tell me."

"They are the dragons that taught the dragon slayers."

* * *

What do ya think? P.S. If you're going to say something negative, at least put some constructive criticism.


	2. Her Dragon

Hey My Beautiful Little Strawberry Smutcakes! FYI I will probably update every other day, considering how lazy or busy I am. So don't think this is normal, I'm just giving you a little treat (bitch I'm trying to get you hooked on this, I want you to love this like a back-alley hooker loves crack.)

-P.S. Shout-out to WaterDragonMaverick for being my first reviewer. And I think sparks flew, I mean really, I told them a dirty joke, isn't that how it works? No, well, this is awkward. Any-who, if you're worried that there won't be any NaLu moments don't be, just wait until next chapter. I might even do a one-shot because I won't be able to help myself, so, keep an eye out.  


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE SEXY CAST, JUST THESE WORDS I'VE WRITTEN

* * *

I had stopped in my tracks, "dragons still exist? I mean, Natsu talks about Igneel a lot, but I thought they died out."

"They are still here, they are just hidden,but whatever they are hidden from can't be a good thing."

"Right, thank you Crux, you may go now," I whispered, my mind going a mile a minute.

I started to walk again as I shakily pulled out the crumpled paper.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I do hope Eugenia finds you in time. I just wanted you to know, for when I die, we are not any celestial spirits, we come from a long line of dragon slayers. The difference is that we are even more rare than dragon slayers, we are celestial dragon slayers. There is an animal stronger than the dragon, even though they are of the same bloodline, one is astoundingly stronger than the other. I'm sure Caelestis will explain the important details. Just know I love you and hope you are strong enough for the times that will come. Once you get the key just open the gate of the celestial dragon, Caelestis._

_-Layla Heartfilia_

I dropped to my knees, my mother's dying words...were to open a frickin' gate? I mean, I love her and all, but, I didn't think she would give me work as her parting words. My eyes started to overflow, I silently cried, I couldn't I miss her too much, no, I have to do it.

Okay, it wouldn't be that difficult, but I feel so worn out. Opening two gates and sprinting for five miles was pretty difficult. I sighed, wanting to get this over with, if I'm going to call upon a dragon then might as well do it in a large field. I stood, preparing myself for the huge amount of magic energy I had suddenly lost.

Open, gate of the celestial dragon, Caelestis. I said shakily, slipping the key onto my chain.

I rubbed my eyes, worried it wasn't working, or that some crazy lady just gave me a key to her house.

I was still rubbing my eyes when I felt a small breeze pick up. I froze and dropped my arms, my hands slapping the bare skin of my thigh.

I slowly crooked my neck up to see the largest animal I've ever seen.

A large golden beast filled my vision. They had large scales, each one about the size of my head, talons the size of my body, and large, deep blue eyes.

"C-C-Caelestis," I stuttered, fear enveloping me.

The smoothest voice I've ever heard slipped through her large mouth as I shrunk back in utter shock.

"Lucy, it is a pleasure to finally be in your presence."

My Cheeks turned a bright red to see the beast bowing to me.

"Doesn't Caelestis mean celestial in Latin?" I pondered, unables to help myself.

Caelestis gave me a quizzical look before giving me a gruff nod.

"Sooo, your name is Celestial the Celestial dragon? Isn't that a bit conceited?"

Caelestis glared at me, her eyes burning deep in my forehead. I stood on my tiptoes, trying to get her to look me in the eyes. But she just kept looking higher. Great Lucy, nice, I mean really, have your first impression of you being a bitch.

"So, how are there dragons here?"

"Aren't you more worried as to why your mother would send you to train with one?"

"Yeah, but, are there any other dragons?"

"Yes, they have run though."

"Why?"

"There is a strong force on here, I know who you're talking about, yes, they are safe, for now."

"For now?"

"That is why your mother wanted me to come here, to train you. It is prophecy that a Heartfilia will help salamander in the quest of returning the dragons."

I breathed in a shaky breath.

"Every night, as soon as you are alone in a preferably large enclosed area."

"What?"

"That's when we will train. This is an official contract."

"Okay, starting when?"

"Tomorrow, you will pass out of overexertion if we start tonight, try to not do too much tomorrow, a beginner won't have as much stamina."

I nodded, "thank you."

"Whatever for dear child?"

"For agreeing and not going back on your word."

Caelestis nodded before disappearing back into her world.

I rubbed my arms and shuddered, it was starting to get cold. I was exhausted, cold, and still in need of answers.

Please mom, if you really left me that note, please let me know why, why me?

I looked down at the ground, willing myself to walk.

* * *

Omg, Caelestis is totally moon moon. P.S. Sorry this one is so short, but I felt like this needed it's own chapter.


	3. The Job

Hey My Beautiful Little Strawberry Smutcakes! Sorry I didn't update for a couple days, I wrote a one-shot called The Beast Has Claws, its a NaLu, but I might expand it, I don't know. Anyways, I'm thinking a little smut is due soon. ;)

Get fucking excited, they end up sleeping together in this chapter ahh!

Oh and I don't know if I told you, but I started another story called The Beast Has claws.

DISCLAIMER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GET SUED FUCKERS: I don't own fairy tail/characters, just this delicious wording.

* * *

I flopped down on my bed, I had stumbled home after talking to Caelestis, it was nearly midnight by the time I got home.

I heard a whine loud in my ear when I snuggled farther down in my blankets. I frowned, snuggling even closer to the addicting heat.

"Lucy, get off, I'm trying to sleep here," I heard, my sluggish thoughts barely able to decipher their words.

Wait, words, why was my bed talking?

"Hello?"

"Lucy, move," I heard again, barely able to make out who's voice was growling at me.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" I turned, facing the window, to see a drowsy Natsu and happy, snuggling adorably. I mean seriously, how could that stupid cat and dragon slayer look so adorable when sleeping?

"Your place is closer than mine, got in a fight, tired…stop…let me…sleep," He whispered, nodding off.

"No, if you want to sleep you can sleep on the floor, I had to go to the other side of foire for a job, you can sleep on the floor."

"No," he frowned, tugging the covers off of me.

"Well I'm not moving," I said, yanking the covers a little.

"Neither am I," he grumbled.

"Fine," I said, scooting to get under the covers.

Happy giggled a little in his sleep, purring as he wrapped his paws around my hand. I smiled, even though we always made fun of each other I loved that stupid furball.

Morning

I stretched a little, feeling fully rested from that long job last night. I opened my eyes, looking down to see my wrinkled clothes and an arm wrapped around my torso. My shirt was riding up my sides, exposing my stomach.

I blushed, knowing in was Natsu who was gripping my torso so roughly. I knew I should move, but his skin was so warm and inviting. I sighed and started to get up, but Natsu's arm wrapped tighter around my waist. He growled, nuzzling his nose in my neck.

I froze, this feeling was euphoric, he squished his chest against my back then tangled his legs with mine, closing the gap between us completely. I was floating on cloud nine, utterly lost in the heat and firmness of everything that was Natsu.

His hand shifted slightly, brushing the underside of my breast. I gasped then whimpered, wriggling my hips into his, loving the feeling.

Natsu woke immediately, I blushed, feeling his hot breath become uneven on my neck.

"Lu..Lucy?"

My cheeks felt like they were on fire I was blushing so much, I couldn't believe I just did that.

"Lucy, did you just...whimper?" Natsu shifted a little, somehow pressing even closer to me. My mind was foggy, his aroma surrounding me, he smelled like smoke and soap.

"Wh-what?"

"Did you just whimper?" He asked again, lifting his head up.

"N-no," I stammered, Damn it Lucy, speak normally!

"Yes you did, I heard you."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I want to know why."

"Because...well, because." What was I supposed to say? Because your extremely hot body turned me on? Because I definitely wasn't going to say that.

"Just tell me," he said, getting up on one arm, hovering over me.

"No."

"Aw come on, why? It's not that big of a deal," he said, lowering himself a little.

"Think about it," I said smugly, knowing he wouldn't get it unless someone told him.

"Because of how I was holding you? You're weird Lucy," he sat down a little, leaning on his elbow.

"Why does that make me weird, you're the weirdo who was grinding on me," I huffed, folding my arms. No noise came from Natsu, I looked back at him. He had his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his laugh, which only resulted in him wheezing terribly.

"What?"

"That!? I wasn't doing that, I thought you were Happy, speaking of, where is he?" He said, stopping his weird breath attack. I turned away, trying to calm down, oh he made my blood boil.

"I'm over here, I've been stuck here for hours!"

I looked down at my legs, Happy was stuck in between my left leg and Natsu's right leg.

"You guys are so in Love," he purred out, trying to push my leg out of the way

"Shut up, how did you get down there?" I said sitting up so Happy could stand and explain.

"You're legs are so soft and warm," He said patting my thigh as he plopped himself down by my stomach. I felt something tickling said limbs, I looked down to see Natsu snuggling his head in between my closed thighs, his nose threatening to go under my skirt.

"You're right happy, how'd you get them so soft Luce?"

I blushed, yanking at his hair to get him off, "Stop it Natsu!"

"Fine, go get ready and we can go to the guild!" He said, jumping off my bed. I groaned, sore from so much running yesterday, "Fine, but only because I need to get the money from my last job."

"But we already did that, two days ago."

"No, I took a job myself yesterday."

"Without us?" Happy said, his ears falling down making the saddest face I've ever seen. Or so I thought, I turned to Natsu, his nose was scrunched up, his eyes downcast and watery while his lip was stuck out, pouting.

"You guys go on jobs all the time without me, besides, you would have been bored, all I did was dig a moat, well, Virgo did, but, same difference."

"Lucy, don't you ever go on a job without us," Natsu said, staring at Happy as they had a silent conversation with their eyes. For some reason that made me really angry, I can do whatever the hell I want they don't own me.

"I can go on jobs without you Natsu, you underestimate me."

Natsu looked surprised and perplexed, "Lucy, I don't want you to join another team, if you start going on your own then you'll find someone else to go do jobs with and we won't be a team anymore!" Natsu started to sound hysterical near the end, making me smile that he wanted me to be on his team so much. Truth be told I started to think they thought they got stuck with me.

I jabbed Natsu's chest, making sure to look extra angry, he winced, making me even happier that the only people to be able to do that was Erza and I.

"Natsu, you idiot, I wouldn't switch teams, you're one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail, sorry, but I'm not taking my hands off of you, you're stuck with me."

Natsu smiled at that, pushing me to the edge, "hurry, we need to go pick a job!"

I groaned at his persistence, going to get my clothes from the drawer. "Give me twenty minutes," I said, searching for my top.

"Aye!" Happy replied, going to my kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, today was going to be a long day.

At The Guild

I walked out of Makarov's office, heading for Natsu who was looking at the job request board.

"Find anything?" I said, stopping by him.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you'll want to go Luce," he said, scratching his chin.

I frowned in confusion, "why wouldn't I?"

"Because you might have to kiss a few, thousand, guys."

"What do you mean a few thousand? What kind of job is this!?" I shrieked, turning to him.

"You'd go undercover as someone who works at a kissing booth, they are trying to find someone, a man. And it's at a carnival so we can have fun afterwards"

"And how do they plan on catching him? how do they know they'll find him?"

"From what this says he leaves a small bomb, unnoticable if you aren't looking for it. The reward is one million jewel."

"Done."

Natsu smirked, pulling the flier from the board.

"Wait, how do you fit into all of it?"

"I'm going to wait then attack him! You just say when and I'll get him."

"Okay," I said, defeated, it was for a job, I could kiss those guys.

"Lucy are you okay? You look green," Happy said, walking over to me.

"Yeah, it's just that my last kiss was over a year ago and I feel out of practice."

"I'm sure Natsu will practice with you," Happy said suggestively.

"Who asked you!"

At the Carnival

"I am not wearing that! IT'S DEGRADING!" I shrieked, slapping Natsu in the face. He held his cheek and with pleading eyes said, "It's basically two crackers and a napkin!"

I looked down at the offending outfit, it was a black top and skirt, it had blue feathers all around the breast and crotch area, sticking with the carnivals color scheme. It connected with a thin scrap of fabric along the stomach and thigh high stockings that attached to the underwear. The worst part were the ankle high boots which screamed sex.

"Please Lucy, it's not that bad," Natsu said with pleading eyes.

"No."

"You've worn worse."

"what." I froze.

"I said, you've worn worse."

"Say that again and you'll be missing those precious little fighting arms."

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, It's just that, I haven't kissed anyone in a while and I'm worried," I said, trying to hide my blushing face.

"What are you trying to say Lucy?"

"Will you see if I'm any good?" I blushed furiously.

"Sure, if it'll help you with the job," he said, walking over to me. He gripped the hair on the back of my neck, tilting my head before leaning down and pecked me lightly on the lips.

"That's it?" I questioned, looking up in confusion, "that was kind of a lot of buildup for a peck."

He frowned, going in again, he deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my hands in his soft pink locks. He licked my bottom lip and I gasped in surprise, he shoved his tongue in, wrapping it around mine. After a couple minutes we broke apart, "yeah Luce, I don't think you have anything to be worried about."

I nodded, my mind foggy at the amazing kiss, how did he get so good? All I knew was that I hope none of them go in to french me.

"Th-thanks."

I grabbed the outfit, gesturing for Natsu to leave. But he just plopped himself down on the couch, waiting for me.

"Where's Happy?"

"He went to get our costumes."  
"Costumes?"

"Yeah, I think we stand out, especially with our emblem just out it the open."

"Okay, turn around."

Natsu turned around, mumbling something to himself, I took off my shirt and bra, realising too late that there was a mirror that Natsu was looking at, just staring. He wasn't even blushing, he was just staring, waiting for me.

"Natsu!stop looking!"

"Just put the top on!"  
"Not with you staring like that!"

He groaned, closing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest. I pulled the shirt down, saying very rude comments about him under my breath. I put on the skirt, mumbling about how stupid he was and latched the stockings onto my underwear when Natsu put a hand around my throat, pushing me against the cool wall.

"What was that lucy?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing, say it to my face," his grip getting tighter. The door burst open, letting in a small breeze.

"Natsu! I got them, I had to find one for myself, took forev- what are you guys doing?" Happy said, closing the door.

"Nothing," Natsu gritted his teeth, removing his hand gingerly.

I shakily walked over to the table, grabbing my keys.

"Hey woah, Lucy, you can't bring those you can see them plain as day. You're going undercover remember?"

"But, I need my keys, what if I hide them!"

"Where?" Happy asked, feining innocence.

"Don't start with me cat."  
I looked at my out fit, I could fit one key in each boot. But what to take? I looked at the key chain, pondering for a moment. Caelestis, I couldn't just leave her behind, that would be like leaving my mother behind.

But what other one, I definitely wanted one of my zodiac ones, Taurus. I plucked the two keys off before stuffing them in my boots.

I turned to see Natsu in black pants and a blue shirt with a black leather jacket. His outfit oozed way more sex than mine did, his shirt fit tightly on his muscled body, his jeans sculpting his ass perfectly. God damnit when did he get sexy?

I turned to see happy in the exact same outfit, he was leaning against the couch, his ankles crossed. Really? Did he have to be so adorable?

They walked up to each other before leaning against the wall. "So, how bad ass do we look?" Natsu said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "pretty badass, well, got my job, got my boys, let's go."

"We are not 'your boys,'" Natsu said, folding his arms, glaring at me.

"Yes, we are," Happy said, walking out the door. Natsu huffed, walking behind. Natsu must be in a mood, don't know why. Well, I've got a job to go on.

* * *

Hey! Got a compatish for ya! So the line ' got my boys...We are not your boys...yes we are.' If you can guess which t.v. show this is from I will dedicate a chappie to you/take a request from you.


	4. FInish what you started

Hey My Beautiful Little Strawberry Smutcakes! Sorry about the wait, but I think you guys will like this chapter!

This Chappie is dedicated to my fellow smutter that struts their stuff...er. H8trslovemecauseI'mawesome you win the award for the only person who actually tried.

DIS-FUCKIN'-CLAIMER: I don't own these characters.

* * *

AHHHHHHHHH! I can't take this! I've been sitting here for HOURS. I was still sitting in the cramped booth kissing random guys. Luckily I didn't have to kiss any smokers. The kisses were all closed mouth.

But I still hadn't felt the killer. I sighed, looking at the line, it went on for a while. The next guy that came up put his large hands on my cheeks before turning my head a little, making me blush at how good that kiss was.

Damn, I hope if I do find the killer he gives me an amazing kiss. A tall gangly looking teenager put his ticket in the bowl then leaned over and gave me a sloppy kiss. I forced a smile when he looked back at me.

The next guy was a tall, brown eyed, shaggy haired piece of manmeat. MMMmmmm I have the best job.

He smirked as the ticket fluttered down to the bottom of the bowl. He reached over, gripped me by the back of the neck and pulled me in, completely devouring me. It honestly sort of scared me, I couldn't breathe as he flicked his tongue out to lick my bottom lip, trying to get me to open my mouth.

I tried to pull back, but he just held me tighter, and that's when I felt it, a small droplet of a thick substance. I would say it was his saliva, but it was too thick, almost like honey.

I gave Natsu the sign, a small shake of the head. He immediately jumped up, running to the guy and tackled him while Happy floated around nearby, cheering him on.

The guy flung his arms out just before he fell, releasing a blast of ice to stop his fall.

He turned around, flinging a couple Icicles at him. Natsu dodged them, fairly inelegantly. He barely landed on his feet before throwing a punch at the guy.

Natsu knocked him to the ground, holding him there. That was easy, way too easy.

"Agent Happy, report for duty!" Natsu shouted, putting his foot on the guys back.

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted, putting his paw with the handcuffs out. Natsu took them and put them on.

I turned from them, going to the entrance of the park, panting. That wasn't what I was expecting, I thought the bomb would be a little chip or something, not a liquid.

The liquid might fuse with my blood, it could kill me in a day.

"Lucy, you ready?" Natsu asked, yanking roughly on my arm.

"Yeah, yeah."

I stumbled after him, "Natsu, can we take the train back?"

"No way, I'm feeling good right now, I don't want to ruin it with motion sickness."

"Please, I can't walk all the way ba-" I squealed as Natsu stopped in front of me, successfully pulling me onto his back.

"You're in love," Happy purred silently, floating by me, I swung at him, earning a laugh from both Happy and Natsu.

"Shut up," I mumbled, snuggling closer to Natsu's heat.

I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply before letting sleep take over.

At Lucy's

I woke up in my own bed, Natsu on the couch asleep. My head was dizzy as I stood up.

I decided to go train because I was NOT getting Caelestis's bad side for missing one night.

I made it to the clearing in twenty minutes, I think I'm getting sick because it's only ten minutes away from my apartment. I was wheezing by the time I got to the small field.

I called her out, shaking afterwards.

"You should have called sooner, you were drugged, you are slowly dying, I'm not sure if I should help you. You acted so stupidly," she huffed, turning her head from me. I just sat there and breathed heavily.

She sighed, reaching her claws out, lightly touching the spot just over my heart.

"This will hurt extremely, I suggest you don't kiss anyone for a while, especially Natsu."

I was about to reply but all I could feel was pain as a bright golden light filled my vision before the darkness.

* * *

Hey guys, so I rewrote this chapter and I am so happy I did, the original sucked shit and now I have a better plot. Sorry it took me so long, I had writers block and everyone writes shit sometimes before they get to the gold right? Well, even if you don't like this chapter just know that the future ones will be super cute.

Especially with Lucy getting stronger!


	5. Training

Hey My Beautiful Little Strawberry Smutcakes! Sorry I've been neglecting this fanfic, I've totally been mollycoddling my other one the beast has claws, and I might not write on here for a while considering I still have to write the last chapter for that fanfic, sorry, I've rewritten/edited the last chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

I opened my eyes, I was still in the field, an orange light filling my vision. I looked down to see I was still in my pajamas, wait, how did I not notice before, if I was in my pajamas then Natsu and Happy changed me in my sleep!

My cheeks were on fire as I sat up, I felt stronger somehow. I got to my feet, I started running, running faster than I thought was possible.

I made it back in three minutes, how, what did Caelestis do to me?

Natsu and happy were still on the couch, I slipped into my bed, trying to fall asleep since the sun was just barely coming up.

But my body was buzzing with energy, I rolled around, trying to get comfortable.

I screamed as Natsu's nose rubbed against mine, "Natsu! Back up! You don't need to be so close to me!"

"Lucy, why do you smell different? I like it, it makes me want to fight! Come on Lucy! Get out of bed!"

I pushed him out of the way so I could go get changed. I let out a small oof as I fell to the floor, I growled at Natsu as he let go of my ankle, laughing to himself.

"Are you looking for a fight Natsu?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me?"

I smiled and crouched down, springing at Natsu's chest as I clawed at him. He waited as I scratched him all over, barely leaving a mark, just smiling.

"I'm going to rip that damn smile from your stupid face!"

He just stood there, I clambered off of him and calmed my breathing. I then roundhouse kicked him in the face.

"Wait, what's going on? I would never physically fight with you, why did you egg me on?"

"Just as I suspected, the power will make you succumb to your innermost desires such as Natsu and Gajeel. Oh, and that happens to be fighting," Natsu said, sitting back down.

"Why are you talking about yourself in third person?"

"Oh, we're in your conscious, I'm actually Caelestis, projecting myself through your friend."

"What? Why are we in my conscious?" I said, sitting across from Caelestis.

"Just an experiment, I gave you a small piece of my magic, I was just wondering how you would handle it. I have called upon Gemini for you, they will replace you until you finish your training, you have far too many distractions."

"No, I don't want to, I want to just stay here, I promise, I'll go on less jobs!"

"The decision is final, I am truly sorry, but you need to train, I'll only last a couple years, as long as you focus then we can finish faster. Besides, you have some of my magic so it won't take as long, and you'll be using the extra magic for Gemini."

"But won't Gemini get weak living in the human world?"

"I have specific instructions for them, they have a bed time where they go back to the celestial world and rest."

"But they need to socialize, what about their friends."

"Don't worry, I have it all worked out with them, they want to help you Lucy."

"Fine, can I at least say goodbye?"

"No, they will worry, it is best how it is, do not argue, you are wasting valuable time."

I sighed, walking up to her and climbing on her back, flying off the remote island that was to be my personal hell. Great.

Dear mom,

It's been a few weeks on this god-for-saken island and Caelestis is being horrible. She gets frustrated so easily, but I love it when I do something right and she approves. I hope the others are doing well with Gemini. I miss them so much. I can feel myself getting stronger every day, I even managed to call upon Plue without his key. So even though I am tired every second of the day both mentally and physically I am grateful you gave me her key.

Dear mom,

It's been a few months, three I believe I talked to Caelestis about my type of dragon slayer. I eat magic apparently, I thought she was going crazy until she explained how I was able to survive the poison from the kissing booth mission. She actually fed me her magic, I don't know how I feel about it. But I'm glad I don't have to eat something gross, for all I knew I would have had to eaten my celestial spirits or something.

I asked her how that wasn't any different from Aria, the guy who could make your magic vanish into thin air, she said that unlike him, I just take away their magic, not their power, they still have some magic left. Tomorrow we start working with my whip, so far I've only really been working on my magic and hand to hand combat.

Dear mom,

It's officially been a year, It's difficult to know what time it is on this island, but Caelestis says it's been a year and has granted me a day off to go search the island for the hot spring. I can't wait, afterwards Caelestis says I will fight her to see how far I've come and see what I need to work on. I'm a little worried, but I think I've only got a couple more months left of training.

"Ahh," I moaned, sitting in the hot spring, the refreshingness of it was overwhelming. I haven't felt relaxed in a long time. A lot of things have happened in the last year, I can call upon multiple spirits at once and even train against Loke every few days when he can.

I actually beat him a couple times, but that was because I ate some of his magic, I didn't like to do that because it felt like cheating and Loke was my friend, but he told me to go all out, so I did.

I had gotten pretty good with hand to hand, but I was definitely better with my whip. Caelestis always egged me on, making me get angry and try and fight her, but she would dodge so easily and tell me to focus on the dummies. That would always just make me more angry and I would call upon the fire element and burn the dummies to a crisp.

That would remind me of Natsu and I would be sad all day because of how much I missed Fairy Tail.

Then I would go on a rampage and destroy half of the forest which would make Caelestis disappointed in me for not focusing my temper on the things that matter and it just created a vicious cycle.

I wish I could see my friends, just for one day, sure I have become so close to all

spirits considering how much I called on them for training to see how many spirits I can call. I had even gotten on Aquarius's good side, for the most part, because every once in a while I would make her and Scorpio's dinner and let them have a date here.

But she would still wash me away whenever I asked her to do anything. But I would usually get on top of the water and ride it out until it flattened. I was still weak in the water element, I have no idea why, but my strongest element was definitely fire.

It was so easy to destroy stuff with.

I sighed, getting up I glance down at the water to see my reflection. I had obviously gotten more muscular, but also a bit more defined, I was much more rounded out and hell, I looked way better than before, more, grown up.

I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself, I had no more time to relax, I needed to get ready for my fight, I needed to go home, I couldn't stand it on this island anymore.

I was in my battle armor, a lot like Erza's but with my short blue skirt and my breastplate only had one marking, a red Fairy Tail emblem over the heart. I know, super cheesy, but Caelestis said I need to remember why I'm doing this.

I fashioned my belt, sliding Fleuve d'étoiles onto it's spot. I put my hair into a half ponytail, slowly walking out of the hut I slept in.

"It is almost time, I suggest you stretch, you will need to do many things to defeat me, it may go on for hours."

"Don't get so cocky, I may just win this and be done with my training," I said, crouching into a fighting stance.

She curled her back, golden scales glistening in the moonlight. I yelled and jumped at her, my whip in hand I threw it around her neck, swinging on top of her head. I called out fire and punched her head, she just laughed.

She swung her arm up and aimed for my side, trying to get me off of her, but I kicked off and jumped in the air, calling out Aries to make a soft landing for me. I shimmied off of the cotton in just enough time, to go back at her with a roar, letting the pure magic energy hit her square in the back.

She groaned and turned around, whipping her tail in the air. She snapped her jaw at me. One of her teeth grazed my arm, making it bleed profusely.

I called out Taurus, he chopped around her but kept missing. I forced him back, calling Loke and Capricorn. We fought together, creating small gashes and scrapes along her large body. She hit me with her talon, forcing me back. I scooted along the ground on my feet.

I ran full force at her, yelling at Loke, I jumped off of him and dived down to her, using wind to create a sort of knife.

She let out a scream of frustration, her tail came out of nowhere and smacked me to the ground. That's when I heard it, the thing I've been missing the most, the voice of my guild mates.

"Lucy!"

I turned just in time to see Natsu, I got to my feet and ran right at him. Luckily he wasn't paying attention to me, his fists were in flames as he ran to Caelestis. I hit Natsu right in the jaw, sending him backwards.

"You idiot! If I can't do this myself then I won't be able to come back for another year," I yelled at him, running into his arms as he stood up.

I latched onto him, my legs wrapping around his waist and my arms around his neck I nuzzled into his neck as he yelped in pain.

I slurped up as much magic energy as I could and pushed him to the ground. I ran back to Caelestis and shouted instructions to Loke and Capricorn.

They both threw me up high into the air and they went to attack Caelestis from the side.

I did a wing attack with all of my magic energy, a golden light filled my vision as I started falling to the ground.

I felt someone catch me by the back, I looked up to see Happy, I never thought I'd be happy to see that stupid blue cat ever again.

I thanked Loke and Capricorn before closing their gate.

"Well Lucy, I must say that really hurt, you are finished with your training, you have come so far, please, tell Natsu to not ask anything of Igneel, he won't understand."

I nodded, "thank you for letting them come."

"What are you talking about girl? I didn't let them come, they found their own way here."

I scoffed, standing up, "please, you would never let them find out unless you wanted them too, you are too much of a control freak."

Caelestis smiled, getting up, "maybe next time we'll make it to the air, I suggest you give Natsu some power back before he becomes unconscious."

I laughed, walking over to Natsu, I knelt down by him and put my hands on his chest. I felt the flow of magic as it slowly drifted back into him.

He sat upright, clutching my body in a hug, "do you want to tell me what the hell happened?"

I laughed again, tears flowing down my cheeks as Happy, Erza, and Gray knelt down and hugged me too.

"Sure, in a minute, just let me enjoy being with you guys again."

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked it, this is where things really start to pick up! So excited for the next chapter!


	6. The FIght

Hey My Beautiful Little Strawberry Smutcakes!

* * *

I looked down at the ground in shame, "look guys, I know I shouldn't have left you guys with Gemini, but Caelestis said I should go with her since, you know, I kept getting hurt. Even though I'm still weak I'm so much stronger than I was before, and I still have contracts with all of my spirits."

Everyone was silent, they just stood there looking as if they had just found a unicorn.

"So, what happened with Gemini? Were they nice?"

"Yeah," Gray huffed, "even managed to leave behind a few broken hearts."

I looked at him in disbelief and cleared my throat, "who...exactly?"

"Hibiki, don't know how, but she, or, they back with quite a few hikeys, although they said it didn't get far. Um, let's see, I heard Gray got a taste, oh and Natsu," Makarov said, walking up to me.

"What!?" I shouted, summoning Gemini for confirmation.

Everyone jumped back a bit at their sudden entrance, "is that true?"

"No, only Hibiki, we only did what you would've done in that situation at the time, it was only a few kisses."

I blushed furiously as I forced Gemini back, "I can't believe them! What do they mean, I would have never…" I stopped half-way.

It must have happened whenever I went on a rampage from loneliness. Gemini must have known better than to try anything with someone at the guild, but Damnit! Why Hibiki, of all people?  
"Lucy, where's Igneel?" Natsu said, kneeling in front of me, his hands on my chin, lifting my eyes to his own.

"I...I can't say."

"Why were you fighting a dragon?"  
"Because dragon slayers tend to train with dragons," I said in a Duh voice. Everyone started to inch their way towards me.

"What did you do, when you jumped me I suddenly became weak, I ran out of magic power."

I lowered my head so he couldn't see my eyes, "I eat magic power."

Natsu stood up, leaving me with my head down as my body started to tremble. He left without a word.

"Lucy?" Happy's voice carried through the quiet guild hall.

"Yes?" I said, raising my head in surprise as he jumped on me and hugged me tight, "don't leave again."

I gave a weak smile, holding him closer, "I won't."

Natsu's POV

I couldn't believe Lucy lied to us, after we figured out it was Gemini we set search for Lucy, it took a couple weeks, but we found her.

And she sucked away my power like it was nothing! How could she have been hiding a dragon from me for so long? Didn't she know how much I wanted to find Igneel?

I made it to Lucy's place without even thinking, I climbed in through her window and sat on her bed.

I waited for around half an hour before I heard her.

"Natsu, I thought I'd find you here, there's going to be a party tomorrow, are you going?" She asked, sitting on the bed beside me.

"You smell different Luce," I leaned in to smell her neck.

"Good or bad?" She said, blushing a little.

"Neither, just...different, more distinct."

"Are you mad at me?" She sunk down, leaning against the window.

I sighed, was I?

"No, I just want to know where Igneel is."

She nodded then stretched, "I know where he is, but it is dangerous right now, he just wanted you to know that he misses you as well."

I turned to her in shock, "You spoke to him? Did he teach you fire dragon slayer magic?"

She shook her head, "of course not, just some basics I could do with the fire element."

"Wait, how does that work?"

"I can call upon any celestial spirit as long as I have a contract with them, any dragon, and any of the four elements. But I don't eat them, I eat magic energy, here," she said, putting her hand out, palm up.

I watched in wonder as fire ran around her fingers, spelling out different words.

"That's what Igneel used to do when I was a kid," I leaned down and swallowed the delicious fire.

She giggled, pulling her hand away, "yeah, he said to show you that if you ever need proof, but I can only show you."

I pulled her in for a hug, she straddled my lap and laid against my chest.

"Natsu, will you stay here, I missed you so much, I don't want to spend another night alone."

I pulled the covers over us as we laid down, "sure, but tomorrow we're training together, I want to see just how much Igneel taught you."

She held me tighter, our legs tangling together as her heartbeat slowed down, signifying sleep. I snuggled closer, falling asleep as well, happy for her return.

"Natsu! wake up!" Happy shouted in my ear.

"Happy!" Lucy swatted at him, frowning, "go away."

"Come on! Everyone's waiting outside to battle you!"

My eyes flew open at that, "I get to fight you first Lucy!"

She just glared at me, "fine, let me get changed out of my clothes."

I looked down at her, she had on a blue short skirt and a tight blue t-shirt.

"What happened to your armor?"  
"I took it off before I even sat on the bed, do you ever pay attention?"

I just glared at her and slowly pushed her off of the bed. She landed on the ground with a dull thud and swore at me.

She stomped off, mumbling some choice words I wouldn't repeat.

She returned a minute later with her old clothes, her blue skirt and crop top with the collared jacket. Those clothes definitely didn't fit her anymore, they were way too tight.

"Come on, I want to stretch before I fight."

I must have given her a strange look because she came closer and sniffed me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"I've just never heard of anyone in Fairy Tail stretching before a fight."  
She winked at me, "well, maybe you wouldn't be so sore after a fight if you did," she said smugly, turning around to walk out the door.

"Come on, I don't want to wait all day."  
I huffed at that and ran after her, soon breaking into a smile.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted as he flew beside us.

Happy leaned in next to me, "Natsu, I think something is wrong with Lucy, she never used to run unless it was for her life."

I sniggered at him and shook my head.

The park was completely full, there was just a small circle where Lucy was going to fight.

I walked up to the circle, turning to Lucy.

"Welcome back Lucy, I've heard you've been training, how did that go?" Gramps announced.

Lucy never let her eyes leave mine and just nodded.

"Well, I guess there's no 'oh it was lovely, I got really strong master!'" Gramps mumbled, heading towards Mira.

Lucy bent to the side, stretching, she continued as I just stood there, watching her. I was going to get her to tell me about Igneel if it's the last thing I do!

After she did that all of her fighting spirits came by her side. She smirked and shouted, "go ahead, anybody that thinks they can beat me, come and get me."

I was instantly engulfed in flames at her words.

Everyone stayed where they were, unbelieving that those words would ever come from her lips. I jumped at her, going in for a punch, but she took her whip off in a matter of seconds and flicked it at me.

It wrapped around my hands then dragged me to the ground. I looked around and saw the guild fighting her spirits, Erza and Gray almost to Lucy. I growled and flung my arms back, attempting to throw the whip from her hands, but it released as she sheathed it and crouched on the ground.

She threw herself into the air, doing a wing attack, the golden light barely missing Erza and Gray. Erza requipped and flung tons of swords at Lucy as she dodged them. Gray was shooting ice spears at her as she kept her focus on me and dodged them. I was running towards her, going for a kick instead.

She planted herself in the ground and put her arms so they were crossed in front of her face. She pushed me up in the air with her arms, I got ready to do a roar, but Loke came up from behind and kicked me out of the way.

The longer this went on the more her spirits started to close in on just Gray, Erza, Juvia, and I. I looked to see Wendy walking about and bandaging everyones little scrapes.

I growled, growing angry that Lucy had the capability to even scratch the guild. I looked over to Lucy, she had quite a few good gashes on her face, arms, and legs. Blood flowing off her body. Once she got rid of Juvia she stopped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Thank you everyone, but you may go rest now," she said as all of her spirits disappeared.

"Well, I think I can start getting serious, I won't take from you, that seems unfair, in fact," she said as she flung a fireball at me.

I gulped it down and wiped my mouth, I smiled and got ready to attack her, but Gajeel beat me to it, Lucy ducked just in time before his iron fist crashed into her.

"A little late to the party, eh Gajeel?" I said, getting ready once again.

"Shut up Salamander," Gajeel spat venimously.

I smiled and watched as Erza and Gray both attacked Lucy on the side. Lucy looked away from me for the first time since the fight started.

She gently placed her fist against the ground shouting celestial circle as a white light erupted from the ground, shooting them back.

I called out to Happy, he picked me up and dropped me on Lucy. Gajeel distracted her with a kick as I was thrown into her back.

We rolled on the ground in an ungraceful heap of limbs until I landed on Lucy.

Her my hands held her to the ground by encircling her slender wrists. She growled, actually growled, at me. She froze as an idea crossed her mind and she was suddenly kissing me with such force I could feel my lips already swelling. I heard a small clatter of metal against the ground as I tried to pull away.

Lucy clamped her teeth down on my bottom lip, knowing what I was trying to do. I cupped her cheeks and tried to pull away. She was suddenly straddling my chest with her knees on my arms and her hands tangled in my hair.

I heard wolf-whistles even though I was trying to pull away.

"Come on guys this is a fight, not the time to have reunion sex. Just g-" Gray stopped.

I looked up to see Lucy with a look of such hatred that never should have been on her beautiful face. I wanted to wipe it off, but before I could even move I was filled with such an immense pain as she pushed off my chest and swung down and hit me square in the ribs. I grunted and tried to roll over, but there was too much dirt in the way.

I sat up and was level with a pile of dirt directly in front of me. A crater, she made a fucking crater.

"Here," Lucy slipped an arm slip behind my back.

"Sorry, went a little overboard, the amount of energy you have just gives me a rush," Lucy handed me off to Mira.

"Well, I better finish, sorry," she ran back to the center of the field just as I sagged against Mira, barely able to keep my eyes open.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I sat in the guild, it had been a few days since the fight and everyone, so far, has been happy and partying. Natsu has been trying to get me to have a rematch with him, but I've been holding him off so far.

"Lucy please! Come on!" Natsu flicked my ear just as I took a sip of my drink.

"No, go train with Happy," I turned away, figuring it would be best to just ignore him.

"Lets go on a job if you won't fight me," Natsu frowned and sat beside me.

"No, you'll just try to fight me the whole time," I turned away, not letting him see the exhaustion.

Natsu smiled an evil smirk and leaned in until his lips were a breath away from my ear.

"I think I know how to get you to fight me."

His breath tickled my skin and made me shudder.

"What's that?" I leaned in the slightest bit.

"Every girl has had this happen to them at least one time in their life," he slipped an arm around my waist and lightly touched the skin showing from what my small shirt didn't cover.

Let me just say, I was not expecting what happened next.

"Natsu stop!" I shouted, clawing at the air. He just laughed and kept tickling my sides. I pushed against his chest as he found an exceptionally delicate spot.

I was wheezing as I got up and started running to the front door. I let out a squeak as Natsu pounced and hit my back as we tumbled to the ground once again.

Natsu was smiling devilishly as he flipped me and straddled my waist, his knees digging into my wrists. He started to ghost his fingers over my sides. I bucked my hips, trying to get him off, little spurts of energy left me uncontrollably. Natsu smiled at that and started to move his fingers higher.

I let out a heavy breath and held my sides tightly as Erza yanked Natsu off of me by his scarf.

"Natsu, go be a pest elsewhere."

Natsu huffed and scuffled to the job board.

Erza held a hand out much like I had done to her last night. Caelestis had called me to her before I could finish the fight, told me not to waste my energy on such stupid matters. I had then gone back and held my hand out to the confused Erza and Gray. I then proceeded to tell everyone what happened.

Afterwards Natsu passed out and we headed back to the guild.

"What do you say Lucy? Are you ready to go on another mission?" Erza prodded, obviously hiding her excitement.

I let out a ragged sigh and nodded. Erza perked up and walked off, going to tell Gray.

How will I survive them, they are utterly relentless.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I abandoned you for 2 weeks, I literally had it all written out, I just didn't upload it, I know I'm a fucker. But, here it is.


End file.
